Demons Can Love?
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: Seven years have gone by in Gravity Falls and Bill is back for revenge as he made himself his own meat sack to try and drive Dipper Pines crazy with both of his forms.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years since Weirdmeggedon, seven years since Bill Cipher has been defeated. Everything has calmed down since everyone in Gravity Falls knows about the stuff within their town. That didn't stop the Pines Twins from coming back every summer. Dipper breathed in the sweet Gravity Falls air as he stepped out of his car as he stared at the Mystery Shack.

"Come on, Dipper! Our stuff isn't going to unpack themselves!" Mabel shouted to her twin with a big grin on her face. Seven years hardly changed the now twenty-year-old woman. Her smile was clear from braces as she wore a pink headband in her hair.

"Coming," Dipper said as he took out some of their suitcases. There was quite a lot since they weren't just staying for the summer. Now that they were adults they had the rights to the place, even more so when Soos gave back the Shack.

It wasn't as if Soos didn't love having ownership of The Shack, but he felt he did a better job working for others than being his own boss, everything got old quickly.

"I call dibs on the new room!" Mabel shouted running into the Shack to claim her domain.

Dipper rolled his eyes with a smile as he headed upstairs where he had slept every night during the summers of Gravity Falls. It brought back memories, both good and bad. Now it was all his.

He narrowed his eyes at the glass window reminding him of a certain triangular demon. The first thing he was going to do was remove that window, he didn't know why he didn't sooner.

He let out a sigh as he collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Things were great now, but nothing was without some trouble. Closing his eyes he decided to fall asleep for a quick nap.

At first nothing, but he opened his eyes finding himself in a grey forest. He remembered this place and gritted his teeth, "Bill." He growled before he heard the familiar laughter surround him.

"Well, well, well! Look who's here, not so little Pine Tree! My haven't you grown." Bill said appearing in his triangle form floating around the brunet.

"I thought we got rid of you," Dipper growled causing the demon to laugh and wipe an invisible ar from his eye.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Pinetree! You all caught me off guard, that's it, but now I'm back! Being trapped inside a stone statue of myself for seven years gave me time for some planning." Bill said making his cane appear as he leaned on it as he kept floating.

Dipper glared even more and tried punching the demon making the triangle laugh as he easily dodged, "What do you want, Bill!" He growled.

Bill tapped under his eyes as if he was tapping his chin if he had one, "Well, I've been slowly creating something that will blow your little mind, hah it took some time, but it'll be worth it when you see it." Bill laughed and lifted the boy's chin, "Say, you cut your hair, I can see that birthmark more clearly now!" Bill mused as Dipper swatted him away.

"Don't touch me!" He said stepping back, amusing the Demon. He could care less of what Bill has made, they've defeated him once and they can do it again.

"Funny you should think that Pinetree because now Fordsy and Stanely are gone and it's just you and Shooting Star." Bill chuckled, making the male shiver.

"Doesn't matter, you can't leave Gravity Falls now that Grunkle Ford is gone!" Dipper shouted making the triangle hum.

"True, true, I can't leave Gravity Falls, but that doesn't mean I can't torture my favorite tree," Bill said sadistically as his eye turned red making Dipper step back till his back hit a trunk of a tree. "You can't run from me, Dipper Pines! I can always find you, I see all!" Bill laughed as he calmed down.

"Let me go, Bill!" Dipper shouted trying to wake himself up and get out of the Mindscape. Bill laughed and snapped his fingers making the male float up in the air.

Bill spun the twin around like a propeller, laughing as Dipper got dizzy, "No can do, Pinetree, I'm not done playing with my new toy~" He chuckled as he watched Dipper's head sway as he tried to regain his balance.

"I-I'm not your t-toy!" Dipper stuttered as his vision moved making it seem like there were three Bill's.

Bill chuckled and flew close to the brunet, "We'll see about that, my Pinetree~" Bill purred and snapped his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper gasped as he shot out of bed in a cold sweat, he felt dizzy and a little nauseous. He looked around for any signs of Bil but found none. "It was a dream." He told himself as he got up and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen seeing Mabel cooking up some pancakes.

Mabel looked up with a grin on her face, "Hey, Dipping Dop, made some pancakes!" She exclaimed with a grin making Dipper smile slightly and sit down.

Dipper watched as Mabel plopped pancakes onto his plate before her own as Dipper took his fork and some syrup and started eating his breakfast. They were good pancakes, he just hoped the drink wasn't- "Don't forget Mable Juice!" Mable grinned pouring Dipper a cup of the juice making Dipper shiver.

"I've said it a million times before Mable, I'm not drinking your Mable Juice, the last time I did was coughing up glitter for a week," Dipper replied making Mable shrug and take his cup and chug the drink down.

Dipper shook his head as he continued eating the pancakes, he couldn't help but think about that dream he had of Bill. Was he really back? If so, what did he make? He got a little nervous when he thought about it.

'I'll just go to town to get my mind off of it.' Dipper thought to himself as he stood up to clean the dishes. He couldn't believe he slept throughout the night with that being his dream.

"I'm going to town, bye Mable," Dipper told his twin as he headed out and walked to town, a walk was what he needed to clear his thoughts from everything, that dream felt so real. Maybe it was real.

"It was real alright, Pinetree~," A voice behind him said making him jump and turn around seeing a blonde with a smirk on his face. He wore a yellow suit but had the same color eyes as the Dream Demons.

Bill laughed at his reaction and spun around, "What do you think? I made this special for you, my Pinetree." Bill smirked as he watched Dipper look him over, speechless. "What's the matter, Pinetree? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked using his cane to pull the brunet closer to him and putting a hand under his chin.

Dipper felt his face heat up involuntarily and pushed away from the blonde, "W-What? No, get away from me! What are you trying to do?" He asked stepping back.

"What am I trying to do? Well, you tell me?" Bill said innocently as he leaned on his cane as his body floated in the air.

Dipper glared. "Stop being annoying and leave me alone!" He ordered before he turned to head to town. He didn't get far before the human Cipher appeared in front of him.

He tsked waving his finger at him, "What horrible manners you have, Pine Tree." He mused, irritating the brunette even more.

"I don't need to be polite to a monster like you!" He shouted making Bill place his hand over where his heart should be.

"Ouch, that hurts. You know just what to say to cheer me up." Bill grinned landing on the ground in front of him. "If I'm such a monster, then what are you? You're just. Like. Me." Bill cackled as Dipper clenched his fists.

"I'm nothing like you, Bill." He snarled making the male laugh even more.

"Oh, that's rich. Speaking of rich, got some gold for ya!" Bill said tossing a brick of gold he materialized into thin air at the boy.

Dipper caught it and looked at the demon suspiciously. "You might not want to carry that around in public, that's government gold right there." Bill laughed making the teen panic and drop the block.

"Stop messing around!" Dipper shouted at the demon as Bill snapped his fingers making the block disappear.

"Why would I do a boring thing like that for, Pine Tree? Unless you can suggest something more fun than bothering you." Bill hummed with a smirk on his face.

Dipper groaned tilting his head up to look at the sky, "What will it take for you to leave me alone?" He asked looking back at the demon.

"Hmmm... How about we make a deal instead?" Bill said with a big grin.

"No." Dipper quickly answered making the demon pout.

"No fun, fine. I want to experience all there is on being a meat sack just like yourself, if you help me I'll leave you alone." Bill hummed as he waited for a response from the male.

"...So if I show you what humans do, you'll leave me alone?" Dipper asked hesitantly.

"Yup! Do we have a deal?" Bill asked as his hand lit up in a blue flame as he held it out to the smaller boy.

Dipper gulped slightly as he started remembering what happened when he was twelve and he made a deal with Bill, but if all the demon wants is to live like a human, is it dangerous? He sighed and hesitantly took the demon's hand, "Deal." He said making Bill's grin grow as he let go of the twin's hand.

"What do you want to do first?" Dipper asked with a sigh as he now had to be a human tour guide for a demon. He watched the demon tap on his chin as he thought of what to do.

Bill snapped his fingers and looked at the teen. "I want to eat at a restaurant." He grinned at the boy.

Dipper could already feel his wallet-emptying as he thought of all the possibilities that could happen when he did this. "Follow me." He grumbled as he started walking towards town with the demon following after him.


End file.
